Malos Entendidos
by Hesperos D
Summary: "¡Estoy feliz de que pronto vamos a tener el mismo apellido, Todoroki-kun!" dice un día Midoriya, y lo único en lo que Shouto piensa es: "¿Hemos estado saliendo?" La respuesta es NO. No salieron en lo absoluto. Todo?Deku. (?) Crack AU. No es Todoroki Shouto... Es EL otro Todoroki. ¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS! Oneshot!


**Pareja:** _Todo?Deku... No el Todoroki que todos piensan._

 **Disclaimer:** _BnHA no me pertenece._

 **Advertencia:** _Crack Au. Pareja Crack. Trolleo extremo._

 **Resumen:** _"_ _¡_ _Estoy feliz de que pronto vamos a tener el mismo apellido, Todoroki-kun!" dice un día Midoriya, y lo único en lo que Shouto piensa es: "¿Hemos estado saliendo?" La respuesta es no. No salieron en lo absoluto._

* * *

 _._

 **Malos Entendidos**

 _._

* * *

 **I.**

Si bien han pasado al menos tres años desde que Shouto dejo la horrible casa de su padre... Era tradición reunirse de vez en cuando. Este fue un jueves particular en la casa de la familia Todoroki que, como todos los jueves se reunían para blasfemar un rato al Dios de la casa (Endeavor) y en ocasiones hablar del clima.

—Papá le dio el divorcio a nuestra madre. —comenta Fuyumi en voz alta. Los ojos de Todoroki Shouto se fijan en ella y deja su taza de té sobre la mesa, el trastabille en la cocina se detiene, su hermano también está prestando atención.

—¿Qué? —Escucha desde la cocina—. Creí que el viejo nunca lo iba a permitir...

—Puede ser que hubiera conseguido a alguien más... —añade Todoroki acomodando su taza de té, logrando que la porcelana se alinee con el diseño de la mesa—, ¿No crees Fuyumi?

Ella solo parpadea un rato, un rato largo como si la noticia que acaba de dar le pareciera asombrosa a pesar de todo.

—Es posible...

—¡Que desagradable! —Resuena desde la cocina, y su hermano continuo matando cada pedazo comestible de pollo que pueda haber en la casa, pero Todoroki no se queja, lo único que su padre sabe hacer es pollo rostizado.

Y la única persona que cocinaba está en el hospital.

—Ella, ahora puede dejar ese hospital —suspira Shouto, porque no hay mal que por bien no venga, pero no puede evitar cuestionarse—. ¿Verdad?

Fuyumi sujeta su mano con delicadeza como si se fuera a partir o a incendiar en cualquier momento, y sabe que es culpa de Endeavor, como casi todos los pecados del mundo. Pero ella se ve contenta y Shouto solo le aprieta la mano con fuerza, o eso le había dicho Midoriya que era lo que tocaba hacer cuando alguien tomaba tu mano.

No le partas la mano... Piensa para sus adentros, sin embargo, eso es cosa de otra ocasión.

—Sí... —Murmura Fuyumi—. Ella es libre...

Y sus manos se separan, lejos cada una a un rincón de la mesa.

—No quiero conocer a la otra víctima de Endeavor. —susurra Shouto más que un susurro es un grito en voz baja. Fuyumi levanta una ceja, hay risas que escapan de la cocina y parece que va decir algo, _algo importante_ , pero la puerta se abre con un sonoro portazo.

—¡Llegue! —Exclama _Endeavor_ en el medio televisivo, _Todoroki Enji_ en el registro civil, y _Padre de Mierda_ , para los adentros de Shouto. Esta con un traje como si fuera un asalariado, la corbata está perfectamente anudada y algo arrugada en las esquinas. Deja los zapatos en la puerta y los mira a ambos.

—¡B-bienvenido! —saluda Fuyumi con inquietud, Shouto tan solo levanta una ceja al mirarlo y lo ignora.

No escucha el gruñido con el que responden su gesto rebelde.

Las risas desde la cocina no se detienen.

.

 **II.**

—¡Estoy feliz de que pronto vamos a tener el mismo apellido, Todoroki-kun! —Exclama Midoriya una tarde cualquiera después de sorber su refresco. Él se ve francamente feliz, gira la pajita del refresco y mira por la ventana.

Todoroki parpadea, pero lo que recorría su mente es... _¿Hemos estado saliendo?_ Entonces sigue este pensamiento: _Soy un novio horrible si no me he dado cuenta..._ He estado saliendo con Midoriya hasta el punto que vamos a casarnos y _no_ me he dado cuenta.

—Sí, eso es bueno. —asiente un par de veces y Midoriya parece un poco más relajado.

Todoroki Shouto piensa que sería vergonzoso preguntar el día de la boda.

.

 **III.**

Está en la cafetería disfrutando de su soledad, y del Soba frio a mitad de precio cuando escucha una conversación que no puede evitar llamarle la atención. Es la estridente voz de Bakugou Katsuki, que por primera vez parece un buen amigo/compañero/rival... _Algo_ _indefinido_ y _extraño_ de Midoriya.

—Tu novio es un idiota Deku. —Dice, y hay odio indiscriminado escapando por sus fauces— Es un jodido hijo de puta.

Eso dispara las alarmas en Todoroki, porque si el novio es quien cree que es, entonces el novio de Midoriya es _él_ mismo. Pero parece que Izuku no quiere hacerlo público, o bueno no del todo y a Shouto eso le parece muy bueno. Algo triste pero muy bueno, porque apenas hace tres días se enteró el mismo de que _estaban_ saliendo.

—Kacchan, no deberías decir algo así de él—apacigua Midoriya con cuidado—, ustedes son muy parecidos.

 _Disculpa_ , piensa Todoroki, en eso tiene que diferir él no se parece en nada a ese gritón, explosivo y molesto Bakugou Katsuki. Solo conoce a otra persona parecida, (Endeavor) y también quiere arrancarle la cabeza en las maneras menos heroicas posibles.

—¿Parecidos?, —murmura suave Bakugou hay asombro y asco, para luego exclamar con fuerza— ¡¿Parecidos?! ¡Deku, bastado te voy a romper la cara...!

—¿¡K-Kacchan!?

Es cuando las cosas se van saliendo de control que Todoroki se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la mesa que Midoriya comparte con Bakugou.

—Hey —dice firme y confiado—, respeta al novio de Midoriya.

La cara de Bakugou es una alarmada, y Midoriya lo mira con cautela. Hay algo en los ojos de Bakugou, algo que no sabe cómo definir... Asco, miedo, y algo _extraño_ aparte de asombro.

—¿Tu de todas las jodidas personas...? —gruñe Bakugou, los ojos abiertos, los puños cerrados con fuerza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar para una pelea, incluso puede oír como sus dientes rechinan juntos.

—Ustedes están mal de la cabeza —susurra Bakugou—. Deku, tu estas peor que cualquier otro.

Izuku solo suspira. En especial cuando Katsuki se levanta y antes de irse mira a Todoroki con furia.

—¡Esa cosa y yo, no nos parecemos en lo absoluto!

Y la puerta de la tienda es cerrada con un portazo.

.

 **IV.**

—Es verdad Midoriya, —añade mientras deja su plato de Soba en la mesa, justo en el puesto desocupado por Bakugou y toma asiento—. No se parecen.

—¡Si lo hacen! —refunfuña Midoriya. Parecía acostumbrado a que Bakugou se fuera y lo dejara plantado constantemente. Todoroki piensa que eso no es saludable, porque los amigos no hacen eso pero, desde Bakugou y Midoriya no son _amigos_ a Shouto no le importa.

—Midoriya... —Iba a explicar las 1.001 razones por las cuales no se parece en lo más mínimo a Bakugou Katsuki, enumeradas desde la forma en la que caminan; hasta como Bakugou carece de uña en el dedo chiquito del pie. Pero Izuku lo detiene antes de que pueda comenzar.

—¡No creí que ahora se llevaran tan bien! —Sonríe Izuku, y esa sonrisa es tan cálida y dulce—Estoy orgulloso de ti Todoroki-kun.

Midoriya le da una palmadita en hombro, el piensa que eso lo compensa todo.

Incluso cuando esa conversación es un _Non Sequitur_.

.

 **V.**

Primero, fue Kirishima saltando con una botella de vino en la mano, entonces se le unieron Kaminari y Ashido. Cuando lo noto toda la clase A héroes de última generación se habían escabullido en su casa. O más bien en la casa que compartía con Kirishima y Midoriya, porque el alquiler les salía más barato.

Segundo, fue el despertar sin ropa en su cama, y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era como tener a tres Bakugous y a dos Endeavors (Porque había matado a uno en su sueño) gritándole en la mente, y perforándole los huesos.

Pero tiene la suficiente conciencia como para ver a Midoriya salir del cuarto de baño, con unas cuantas marcas en la espalda y en las caderas. Eso _indudablemente_ fue hecho con fuego. Demasiado piensa el.

—Midoriya, tu... —intenta formular la pregunta... _¿Lo hicimos anoche?_ Pero piensa que sería descortés dar a entender que a duras penas se acuerda de su propio nombre y con suerte sabrá cuál es su propio cumpleaños.

—¡Ah! —Exclama Midoriya y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, carmín que baja hasta su cuello y no desaparece hasta varias horas después—. N... No quiero hablar de eso, Todoroki-kun.

La voz de Izuku es constipada, y Todoroki cree que aunque no lo recuerde puede que se hayan divertido bastante... se maldice un poco por ello.

—Sí, lo siento... —responde, el cuándo ve a Izuku retirarse que note algo particular en la parte posterior del cuello. Esas marcas en los hombros... ¿podrían ser? No, son indudablemente dientes, esos son marcas de mordeduras que hacen que el cuello de Midoriya parezca una puta pintura abstracta.

De esto Todoroki concluye dos cosas, nunca va a estar tomando nada de los revueltos raros de Kirishima otra vez, nunca. Y lo segundo que se maldecirá cada instante de su vida por no recordarlo.

Todoroki no sabe que en realidad, no hay _absolutamente_ nada que recordar.

Midoriya Izuku nunca estuvo en esa fiesta, es más esa noche no llego a casa.

.

 **VI.**

Es cuando Fuyumi ata un lazo rojo brillante en su cuello, y lo anuda en un Windsor perfecto que se da cuenta de que algo extraño esta pasando. Están a las afueras de una oficina de registro, hay flores blancas por doquier, el día es demasiado bueno. No hay pronósticos de lluvia...

Es verdad, piensa Todoroki recordando la invitación que está un poco carbonizada en las esquinas debajo de la cama. Su padre se casa hoy, _de nuevo_.

El lugar esta cardado de gente, y Shouto no se explica como su padre conoce a tantas personas, en realidad se siente un poco solitario sabe que Iida debería estar en algún rincón del lugar y podría hacerle un poco de compañía.

En alguna esquina divisa cabello verde, atado un moño escueto en la parte posterior.

—¿Señora Midoriya que está haciendo aquí?—pregunta, ella sonríe, lo invita a sentarse a su lado porque para ella el sigue siendo el agradable amigo de Izuku, como no hay numeración alguna se sienta y no puede detenerse de preguntar—, ¿Conoce a mi padre?

Los ojos de Inko se abren en alarma, amplios y salvajes.

—¿¡Es tu padre!? —susurra ella, y por lo bajo añade un—: _Izuku_...

En ese entonces observa a la pareja en el estrado, ve un intercambio de anillos y un acepto en la voz ronca de su padre, es cuando finalmente mira con detenimiento al otro pobre diablo que compartirá el resto de su vida con Endeavor, que observa que la boca de Midoriya Izuku también dice acepto.

La mente de Todoroki Shouto implosiona.

Y recuerda que todo en realidad tenía _sentido_ , ¡el no recordaba nada porque nunca hubo _nada_ que recordar!

Ve que Todorki Enji se inclina y los labios de Midoriya se encuentran a medio camino. Eso es suficiente para su estómago, se levanta de su silla sin mirar y va a lavarse el cerebro en algo de lejía (All Might se lo proporciono en una de las mesas de comida, la de las gelatinas dietéticas), Es después de este proceso catártico que es capaz de acercase.

—¿Midoriya...? —Dice, o intenta decir porque a duras penas siente los pulmones o las entrañas o el cuerpo en general— ¿Te casaste con mi padre...?

—¡Ah, Todoroki-kun! —Exclama Midoriya, como si en realidad fuera feliz de haberse casado con Todoroki Enji, en otras palabras su padre. ( _Spoiler_ , Midoriya en realidad si está feliz, y Shouto no sabe cómo diablos paso eso.)

—Ahora también eres Todoroki, Izuku. —Añade Enji tan cálido y agresivo como siempre, más cálido que agresivo y eso simplemente le hace querer arrancarse las orejas para no escuchar eso _jamás_.

—¡Es verdad! —Es como si izuku hubiese descubierto la cura de todos los males del mundo, y esa sonrisa es exactamente la misma que le dio esa tarde en la cafetería después de haber defendido al _novio_ de Midoriya— ¿Te parece mejor, Shouto-kun?

Todoroki Shouto, esta sin palabras intenta expresar por medio de parpadeos, en morse al menos lo que paso con la antigua cónyuge de Endeavor, o para simplificarlo más su madre.

—No te preocupes, —suspira Midori... Todoroki Izuku, el solo pensarlo le da asco..., Shouto sacude la cabeza e Izuku añade—. Viví con Kacchan la mayor parte de la vida, se devolver unos cuantos golpes.

Endeavor suspira sutilmente.

—¿Todavía te duelen las costillas verdad? —Pregunta Midoriya, con total naturalidad.

—¡Callate! —Oh Dios mío, su padre se está sonrojando y eso es solo la peor cosa que ha visto en el universo entero, es simplemente repulsivo.

—Entonces eres... —busca la expresión para que no parezca una sacada de una película vieja; pero lo único a lo que llega es a lo más parecido que dicen en esa película vieja—. ¿ _Mi padre_?

Izuku parpadea amplio, y el color blanco en el traje le queda muy bien, pero la banda que resuena en su dedo es algo que preferirá no recordar.

—Oh, nuestra relación no tiene por qué cambiar Shouto-kun, —susurra Midoriya—ahora somos familia.

 _Y te acuestas con mi padre..._ piensa Todoroki para sus adentros... Pero se detiene tan rápido como empieza porque no, no, no, no, no va a pensar eso. No. Se arrancara las uñas una por una, besara a Bakugou Katsuki, y se ahogara en un charco de media pulgada, pero _jamás_ dejara que su mente vaya a esos lugares repulsivos.

 _Mierda_ , entonces esas marcas de ese día fueron cosa de... ¿Que hizo en una vida pasada para merecer esto?, ¿a cuantos de sus hermanos vendió para comprar botellas de Brandy?. Todoroki piensa que de hecho eso es lo que necesita una generosa y agradable botella de Brandy.

.

 **VII.**

Es cuando la ceremonia se acaba y todo el mundo se despide es que puede acercase a su padre.

Lo mira a los ojos y le dice con total seguridad:

—Midoriya va a ser mejor padre que tú.

Con eso da media vuelta exacta y se retira, no espera respuesta, es así que no ve un lado de la oficina de registro ardiendo en llamas. Tampoco ve a Midoriya golpeando a su nuevo esposo en el plexo solar para que se calme.

Todoroki Shouto necesita unas vacaciones.

 _Urgentemente_.

(Preferiblemente no en la playa porque allá van a tener la luna de miel...)

.

Fin.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Nunca especificamos Todoroki **quien** , o Todoroki **cual**. Me reí mucho escribiendo esta vaina. XDDD Simplemente quería ser Troll, muy Troll. Ay, Shouto. Ay. HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH_

 _Viene de la premisa: "En el que le dices que estas contento de que van a tener el mismo apellido y te casas con su hermano". (Su padre en esta ocasión)_ _Surge gracias a la idea de un Steter, con pinta de Sterek, y de unas cuantas conversaciones en el Whatblabla. Ah, y una foto de Endeavor casándose con Izuku, que voy a ver si la encuentro._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
